Sam's Realization
by Lexifender
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie spend a day at the amusement park and Sam realizes that she likes Freddie as more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV

I wake up to a commercial blaring on the TV. Girly Cow had ended and now the network was showing late night programming that I'm not interested in. I can smell Freddie's deodorant and a hint of fabric softener. I pull my head off his chest and reach for the remote to turn off the TV. Carly's head is resting on my lap so I play with her hair while I decide what to do. It seems so easy to just fall back asleep on the couch, but I know that Spencer doesn't like us sleeping on the couch because it messes up our backs or something. So I begin to shake Freddie awake.  
>"Hmm, what?" he mumbles sleepily.<br>"Hey can you take Carly upstairs?" I ask.  
>"Yeah sure," he yawns sitting up and stretching. "You sleeping here?" he asks.<br>"Yeah I don't feel like walking home this late at night"  
>"Alright"<br>He stands and picks up my best friend gently and she turns her face into his chest. I fold up the blankets and put them away and make sure the front door is locked then follow them upstairs. Freddie sets Carly down on her bed and covers her up. He then walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.  
>"Goodnight Sam," he says into my hair.<br>We break apart and he heads for the door as I head for the bed. I get under the covers and fall asleep almost immediately.

The next morning Carly and I walk downstairs together.  
>"Hey kiddos!"<br>"Good morning Spencer!" Carly walks over to the kitchen to see what her big brother is making for breakfast.  
>"How much longer till breakfast is ready?" I ask as I sit down at my spot at the table.<br>"Right about now," Spencer walks over to the table carrying a skillet. As soon as it's on the table I start spooning some of it onto my plate. I don't really care what it is as long as it's food. Turns out to be a pretty amazing combination of scrambled eggs, sausage, cheese, and peppers.  
>"Sam, don't inhale your food," Carly says with a giggle.<br>"Compliments to the chef," I say winking at Spencer.  
>"Ha thanks. It's one of Carly's favorites. What are you guys up to today?"<br>Carly responds as my mouth is too full, "I don't know. I want to do something fun with Sam and Freddie. That is, if you're free today…" she looks at me and I nod my head. "So what do you want to do?"  
>I swallow and say, "I dunno. Freddie might have ideas."<br>"Wait," Spencer says. "You're looking for amusement right?"  
>We nodded, both knowing where he was going with this.<br>"Well then let's go to an amusement park!" I love when his face lights up with excitement like that.  
>"Ok let's go." Carly says with smile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie POV

I've just finished cleaning up after breakfast, when I hear a knock at the door. I know who it is before I open it and I can't help the smile that comes to my face. I'm still in my pajamas (sky blue with yellow ducks, matching top and everything), but she won't care.  
>"Hey Freddork. Nice jammies."<br>She's dressed in her usual knee length shorts and a Penney tee. And she's beautiful.  
>"Why thank you Samantha. My mom just bought em yesterday so I thought I'd humor her. What's up?"<br>"You wanna come to Adventure Land with us today?"  
>"Of course! What time are we leaving?"<br>"Soon as Carls gets out of the shower and gets ready. You sure your mom'll let her precious son out of her sight?" Sam teases me while pinching my cheeks.  
>I push her hands away as she laughs, "Yes I'm sure. I'll get ready real quick then i'll be over"<br>She smiles then pokes me in the stomach and turns around to go back to the Shay apartment. I close the door and smile to myself as I get ready for the day.

We're in Spencer's car on our way to Adventure Land, Sam in shotgun, me and Carly in the back.  
>"Bingo!" I yell as I punch Carly softly on the leg.<br>"Bingo!" Sam yells and reaches back to punch me on the leg hard.  
>"Ow! That was the same car I got Carly for, you can't do it again!"<br>"Can't I?" Sam says raising her eyebrows and smiling.  
>"No Sam you can't," Carly says, coming to my rescue.<br>"Yes I can there are no definite rules!"  
>From there, a war of words ensues and I can barely distinguish between what I'm saying and what the girls are saying. Finally Carly yells, "Stop! Spencer! Can you please say something?"<br>"I now call this Bingo game to be put on hold because we're here!" Spencer pulls into a parking space and climbs out of the car. We follow him, our previous argument forgotten.  
>"I can't wait!" Carly squeaks<br>"Me neither!" Sam says as her and Carly start walking to the park entrance, leaving me and Spencer to carry the cooler and backpacks.

"That was such a fun day. Thanks Spencer,"  
>"No problem kiddo. We need to have more fun days like this instead of you guys hanging around the apartment all the time when you're not doing iCarly."<br>"Yeah" we all agree. It had been a very tiring day and we were walking back to the car, once again the boys carrying the heavy stuff. We pack up the car and get in. Surprisingly, Sam gets into the back with me and Carly gets shotgun. Usually Sam prefers the front because she has control of the music and air conditioner. She buckles herself in but puts the shoulder strap behind her and leans over to put her head on my lap. By the time we're out of the parking lot both Carly and Sam have fallen asleep. I absentmindedly play with Sam's hair for a while and I must've fallen asleep too, because the next thing I remember is Spencer waking me up and telling me to help him with the girls. I unbuckle myself and Sam and get out to walk to her side of the car. I was always somewhat annoyed when I had to wake up from a relaxing sleep to carry either Carly or Sam to bed, but once I had one of my girls in my arms the annoyance disappears. The knowledge that they are completely vulnerable and are relying completely on me to carry them safely into their bed, gives me extra strength when my body is so physically tired. I pick up Sam and follow Spencer with Carly in his arms to the lobby and into the elevator. While in the elevator I just stand there and look at Sam while she sleeps. She looks so much younger when she's asleep. Sometimes when she's awake I forget that she's the same age as me and Carly, partly because she's been through so much more than a 17 year old girl should, and also because she can be a little harsh with her words and violent with her actions.  
>We arrive on our floor and walk to the Shay apartment. Spencer and I carry the girls upstairs to Carly's bed and deposit them there. I sit on the edge of the bed and catch my breath. Spencer puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Well the good part about this is that if you ever want to do football or anything you've already trained."<br>I laugh and nod my head.  
>"Goodnight Fredo"<br>"Night Spence"  
>I've regained my normal breathing pattern and I look over at Carly and Sam. I wonder how I ever got so lucky to be best friends with the most wonderful girls in the world. Leaving them with a kiss on both their foreheads I head home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope it turns out well, because I'm just making it up as I go. Chapter 4 may be up by either today or tomorrow. Thanks, enjoy!**

Carly POV

I wake up at 930 the next morning, which is extremely late for Carly Shay. I turn away from the alarm clock and look across my bed to see my best friend asleep. She must've fallen asleep in the car too and Spencer didn't want to take her home. I get out of bed and get dressed and ready for the day. I go downstairs and find that Spencer isn't awake either. I figure I should wait for a little bit before making breakfast so they can sleep in a little longer. I sit on the couch and watch Drake and Josh. Once the episode is over I get up and start to make breakfast. When it's close to being ready I go into Spencer's room and wake him up and tell him to go wake Sam up. 5 minutes later we're sitting at the table about to eat breakfast.  
>"How'd I get here last night?" Sam says all groggily. She's so cute even when she's just barely woken up.<br>"Freddie carried you upstairs because you fell asleep in the car."  
>"Oh," There's an expression on her face that I can't quite read.<br>"So what do you guys want to do today? I kinda feel like just relaxing," Spencer says.  
>"Yeah so do I," I reply. We'll probably just watch TV all day. We have school tomorrow so today's a good relaxing day. Speaking of school.. "Oh and I should probably do some homework today too."<br>"Okie dokie," Spencer rises to start clearing off the table and I turn my attention to Sam. She's looking down at her food and eating at normal speed. This is very out of character for her.  
>"Sam, everything alright?" I ask.<br>"Yep," she replies.  
>"Sam," it's a demand that she talk to me.<br>"What, Carls?" she finally meets my eyes.  
>"What's going on?" I asked concerned.<br>She doesn't reply and goes back to her french toast.  
>"Let's go upstairs?" I have a feeling she doesn't want to say what's bothering her in front of Spencer, who's on the couch watching Drake and Josh. She nods her head and finishes her French toast.<br>"You know, Megan kinda reminds me of you when you were little Carly," Spencer says from the couch.  
>"Yeah?" I've heard people say this before.<br>"Yeah she's cute. And that Crazy Steve guy isn't a bad looking dude either."  
>I laugh at my brother and take Sam's wrist to lead her upstairs. We sit on the bean bags in the iCarly studio and I look at Sam expectantly. She sighs and says, "Well I don't really know how to say this... But um well I think I like Freddie as more than like a friend."<br>Um wow. Sam and Freddie. My two best friends in the whole world. I've never really given it a serious thought before. I guess once the shock wore off I would be ok with it. "So that's why you're being all glumpy today?"  
>She looks up at me with a mean look. "Please don't say glumpy." I put my hands up in mock surrender. She sighs again, "Yes that's why I'm like this."<br>"So did you like just barely realize it or something?"  
>"Yeah I guess. Remember last night on the ferris wheel?"<br>"Um yeah. But Sam, Freddie was holding me the whole time, while you leaned over the side scaring me half to death!"  
>"Yeah but when he was holding you, I kinda noticed that he holds you kinda like a little sister, you know?"<br>"I guess yeah…" I thought of Freddie as a second older brother.  
>"Well when Freddie holds me it doesn't feel like that. I dunno maybe it's just me."<br>"Sam, I think it would be awesome if you and Freddie started dating," I said smiling. She smiled back at me.  
>"Thanks Carls" she leaned over and hugged me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam

I felt better about telling Carly about my...crush? I guess that's what it is. After all I don't know if Freddie likes me back or not. But I'm happy that Carly isn't mad or something about it. She really is a good friend. I'm lying on her bed listening to music while she does her homework. Just as I'm pondering what to do about the Freddie situation, there's a knock on the door and he walks in.  
>"What goes on my homies?"<br>"What the hell? When did you turn street?" I was trying to keep our relationship status quo.  
>"Sorry I don't know where that came from. Anyways what are you doing?"<br>"Sam is throwing away her math grade while watching me trying to save mine." Carly says.  
>"Carly, it's math! It makes me physically sick!" I say, sitting up on the bed.<br>"But you still have to do it." She seems angry but I know it doesn't bother her as much anymore. Freddie comes over and sits on the bed. I lie back down on the bed and resume staring at the ceiling. I feel Freddie lie down next to me.

"What are you listening to?"

I take out one of my earbuds and turn my head towards him. "Miranda Cosgrove. You want to listen?"

"Sure," he smiles at me. We lay there for a while listening to Miranda, till Freddie reaches into my front pocket and takes my iPod. I stare at him curiously, and then I hear Jennette McCurdy in my ear. I smile at him and he smiles back. We lay there almost all morning. Carly had finished her math and was doing some lame Science assignment. Me and Freddie finished the whole Jennette McCurdy album and had gone through a number of other artists. It was very relaxing laying next to my best friend listening to my favorite music. So relaxing in fact that I had my eyes closed, and when I opened them I saw Carly twisted around in her chair smirking at me. I looked over at Freddie and he had his eyes closed as well, but he appeared to be asleep.

"And what are you smirking at Ms. Shay?" I sit up on my elbows.

"Nothing," still with a mischievous smile, "you and Freddie just look really cute."

I grab one of Carly's many extra pillows on her bed and throw it at her. She giggles and returns to her homework. I take my earbud out of my ear and sit up. "I'm hungry," I tell her, as my stomach growls right on cue.

"What do you want for lunch?" she doesn't look up from her desk.

"I dunno. I'll go ask Spencer if he has anything planned." I get up and walk out of the room to go find Spencer. I find him in his room playing Mario Kart. "Hey Spencer," I stroll in and sit on his bed.

"Hey, kiddo. Wanna play?"

"No thanks. I was actually wondering if you had anything planned for lunch. I'm hungry."

"Well I didn't have anything planned but I could make you guys something real quick. Or we could go to the Groovy Smoothie. Tebow complained to me the other day that he doesn't see us as much anymore."

"Groovy Smoothie works. I'll go tell Carly and Freddie," I stand and start to walk out, but Spencer stops me.

"Wait," he pauses his game and turns to face me. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?" What is it with the Shay's that they can read me like a book?

"Just wondering. You've been kinda off lately. So has Freddie," I can see understanding cross his face. "Is something going on between you and Freddie?" He has that air of excitement and I can't help but be truthful with him.

"Well not really but kinda, yeah,"

"Awww, Sammy's in love with Freddie!" he jumps up and tickles me.

"No I'm not! And be quiet!" I push him away from me, but for some reason I have a smile on my face.

"Hehe alright. Well go tell the kids to get down here and we'll go get some food!"

I run upstairs and push Carly's door open. Carly's still at her desk but I don't see Freddie.

"Where'd Fredward go?" I ask as I walk over to stand behind Carly.

"He went up to the studio to do something with the sound system."

"Spencer says we're going to the Groovy Smoothie for lunch. You ready to go?"

"Yes, I really need a break," she leaves her school work and grabs a jacket. We walk out of her room and she calls upstairs, "Freddie, we're going to the Groovy Smoothie, are you coming?"

I hear his voice yell back,"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec!" We walk downstairs and wait till he comes down the elevator, then we leave for the Groovy Smoothie.


End file.
